


Viaje a Gadgetzan

by Erelbrile



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - World of Warcraft Fusion, Crossover, Intercambio PeChi, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erelbrile/pseuds/Erelbrile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No se trata solamente del primer viaje de Miguel en sus labores de comerciante, sino también el viaje en que Manuel espera decidir qué hacer de su vida y si Miguel será o no parte de ella. Qué ha unido a tauren y orco hasta el momento, y qué podría separarles.</p><p>Los centauros atacan en Thousand Needles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viaje a Gadgetzan

**Author's Note:**

> He modificado algunas cosas en el fic (como el título), pero nada que cambie la historia. Se trata de una "escena eliminada" (la penúltima) que en el momento parecía quedar mal, pero que después de entregar el fic (ya sin las presiones del tiempo) pude modificar.
> 
> Estoy muy feliz de, por fin, poner este fic a disposición de todos. Agradezco a mi beta no-reader por cranear conmigo cómo encajar el videojuego al fanfic. Gracias a quienes leen y comentan, y a la gente que comentó antes y gracias a quienes ahora tengo la valentía de publicar aquí.
> 
> Notas sobre el universo de WoW que les servirán para entender este fic:  
> -Este fic está ambientado en The Burning Crusade.  
> -Thousand Needles es un cañon que, para esta época, se encuentra completamente seco. Hay peñascos altos en los que viven los tauren, mientras que a la altura del suelo se encuentran sus enemigos naturales, los centauros.  
> -Las personas de este mundo se dividen en razas (que deberían llamarse más bien especies, pero bueno), cada una de las cuales tiene su región geográfica, cultura, ciudades, pueblos, rasgos físicos y habilidades. Las que salen en el fic son tauren (toros antropomórficos), orcos, elfos de sangre (también llamados blood elf) y goblins (duendecillos verdes y pequeños de orejas puntiagudas que se dedican al comercio). Y aunque no se menciona directamente, también hay humanos.  
> -Las personas de este mundo pueden pertenecer a clases. Según tu clase, son las habilidades que entrenas (por ejemplo, un cazador puede ver desde grandes distancias, un rogue puede "hacerse invisible", un paladín puede resucitar personas, un druida puede sanar, por mencionar algunas). En el fic se mencionan los siguientes: Cazador, warrior (guerrero), paladín y druida.  
> -Ishamuhale significa colmillo en taur-ahe, el idioma de los tauren. 
> 
> Sin retrasarles más, el fic :)

Las tragedias nunca son de esperar, mucho menos si los días o meses predecesores han sido, a lo menos, a pedir de boca. Las cimas son escarpadas. Hay gritos, sombras móviles, el calor del fuego quema y todo es un caos. Miguel es una mancha cada vez más pequeña, y a pesar de que cada segundo parece una vida, Manuel no aparta la mirada, grave error en plena batalla. Se siente inútil. Piensa en arrojarse también, y como un bólido atrapar a Miguel en el aire, detener la caída con una flecha incrustada en la pared, pero es muy joven para realizar las hazañas de héroes y no anda con flechas, sino con una escopeta. Al fondo del cañón también hay centauros. Los han estado evitando todo el camino hacia Gadgetzan, les advirtieron los padres de Miguel que debían mantenerse en el camino, que si encontraban a otros viajeros, debían unírseles, que fuesen cuidadosos.

Pero de qué servía mantenerse en un camino lleno de centauros. Les había advertido el viejo tauren que venía en sentido opuesto: Tienen cerradas las salidas de Thousand Needles. Los ascensores están detenidos, los pasos, abiertos para los valientes o tontos que quisiesen tomar el riesgo. Arreglarían el problema en pocos días, les habían dicho, pero después de la primera noche pidieron que los bajaran, con lo que dejaron la seguridad de The Barrens. Ya llevaban una semana en medio de Thousand Needles, atrapados en uno de los pueblos de altura. Miguel parecía hallarse a gusto, mas no Manuel. Tenían que cumplir. Les habían dado veinte días para que viajaran y Miguel habían insistido en que eran lo suficientemente mayores como para unirse activamente al negocio familiar.

Siendo completamente sincero consigo mismo, Manuel hubiese preferido quedarse en casa, o haber viajado al norte, a los bosques, no al desierto, pero él seguía a Miguel, como lo había hecho toda su vida. Durante un segundo, su cuerpo entero se crispó ante el recuerdo de Mulgore, de su hogar, de su madre y de la casa de Miguel, y aún más, ante la idea de decirle a los padres de Miguel que había fallado, que no había podido proteger a Miguel, que era una mala excusa de orco y que debió haber dejado la puntería y las mascotas cuando aún tenía la oportunidad. De haberlo hecho, ahora podría haber defendido a Miguel y Miguel no hubiese resbalado en una caída mortal de miles y miles de metros.

Los gruñidos de su mascota vuelven inmediatamente a sus oídos. Apunta con las manos temblándole, no puede errar un disparo a tan corta distancia. El lobo mantiene al primer centauro retenido entre sus colmillos, a pesar de los golpes que recibe. Piensa rápidamente, y de manera acertada dispara a los centauros que está más alejados. Sus disparos múltiples son imprecisos aún y lo sabe. La cerbatana. Ishamuhale cae y vuelve a atacar, fiel. El veneno se tarda en hacer efecto, pero uno de sus atacantes cae. Sus talones tocan el vacío, Manuel echa una mirada rápida y le grita a su lobo abriendo los brazos mientras corre por el borde:

—¡Kagh!

Cae de lado ante la fuerza con la que Ishamuhale se abalanza sobre él. No está seguro de haber alcanzado a llegar por sobre la saliente que vio, y el corazón se le aprieta al precipitarse al vacío. Si muere, morirá con Miguel e Ishamuhale. Lo único que lamenta es no volver a ver a su madre. Durante un par de segundos, todo lo que siente es arrepentimiento. Luego su hombro choca contra la roca dura, Ishamuhale chilla y se levanta rápidamente. En la cima del macizo de roca, los centauros dan a su presa por perdida.

Manuel pierde la conciencia.

+’+’+’+’+

Desde muy pequeño Manuel había sido mal visto por la gente de su raza, sin embargo, para Miguel él era como cualquier otro orco, sólo que más bajito y con colmillos más pequeños. Miguel mismo no era alto ni tenía cachos grandes, así que en principio le costó descubrir por qué se burlaban tanto de Manuel, y no le daba más que una profunda lástima cuando al menor le arrojaban piedras o le negaban la oportunidad de jugar con otros niños. Probablemente fuera por eso que el orco se sintiese mejor entre taurens, que no le juzgaban del mismo modo por su estatura, sus colmillos o sus facciones.

Las facciones suaves del rostro de Manuel y la textura de su piel son conocidas para Miguel. Ya desde que Manuel era un bebé Miguel le tenía a su lado, durmiendo en la misma cama como si fuesen hermanos. El tauren tenía poco más de dos años cuando le dejaron por primera vez a cargo de la joven que regresaba al vecino pueblo orco. Su abuelo, el bisabuelo de Manuel, no la aceptó tan fácilmente, pero se dio el tiempo de conseguir que la admitiesen en la casa de una familia tauren respetable. Debido a ese hombre Manuel había decidido seguir la tradición cazadora de su familia. Antes de partir le había encargado remedios para su dolor de espalda, según él, más baratos cuando se compraban a un Goblin.

—Eres igual de feo que todos los demás —dijo Miguel una primavera, en que acamparon cerca de un cruce de caminos. Su padre dormía junto al kodo en que llevaban los suministros. Se rio con su propio chiste, empujando a Manuel como si el orco hubiese sido el chistoso—. Y cada día te haces más feo, oye, pero eso te debe hacer feliz.

—No es verdad —le respondió Manuel con una sonrisita contradictoria, y le empujó a su vez, las mantas se salieron de donde estaban pilladas debajo de sus cuerpos. Las estrellas no les dejaban dormir.

—Sí lo eres, causa, mira tu pelo.

Manuel dejó de moverse cuando Miguel pasó sus tres dedos por entre su cabello, mirándole con fascinación.

El orco se dio la media vuelta, apretó las mantas y le deseó las buenas noches. Ya empezaban a dejar de ser niños.

+’+’+’+’+

—¡Por acá! ¡Abajo! ¡Miren abajo!

—Traigan una cuerda, ¿hay algún mago aquí?

—Una hamaca servirá.

—¡Con cuidado! ¡Más abajo!

—No te muevas, tu lobo está bien. Si te duele algo, grita. A la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos.

Manuel gruñe con rabia cuando le alzaron y movieron a la camilla. Tiene el brazo roto, el hombro dislocado y una contusión en la cabeza… Nada inesperado considerando su desesperada maniobra. Ishamuhale llora lamiéndole la cara, Manuel no sabe si está herido y eso le preocupa, toca con sus dedos la cola del lobo para calmarlo. El tauren que dirige la maniobra le manosea la cabeza, buscando cortes severos. Sus ojos abiertos enormemente se mueven de lado a lado, le palpa la mandíbula y baja por sus hombros, tocando sus vértebras. Manuel siente que toda su espalda está dañada y que sus meniscos están resentidos, parece un dolor de los que duran días. El tauren le mueve suavemente para revisar sus brazos y piernas.

—¿Lo subimos? —preguntan desde arriba.

—Todavía no —responde el tauren con gravedad. Manuel se queja y el joven, que no debe pasar los veinticinco años, mueve sus manos en círculos. Lentamente el dolor disminuye, aunque sin desaparecer—. Esto te va a doler —le advierte el tauren, tomándole del brazo con firmeza—. Deletrea “Daniel”.

—De, a, ene —responde Manuel y un fuerte tirón en el brazo le devuelve el hombro a su lugar—. ¡Ay!

—Perdón, no podía seguir sin hacerte eso —el tauren, que Manuel supone se llama Daniel, mira hacia Ishamuhale brevemente—. Yo me preocuparé de que esté bien —promete al orco—. ¡Ahora sí! ¡Súbanlo!

Arriba el pueblo está en silencio. Hay un fogón en el centro, en donde reúnen a los heridos. Han hecho una pila común con todo lo que se ha podido rescatar: Mantas, platos, vasos, ropa, estacas. Desde allí Manuel puede ver que están levantando nuevamente la casa que se encuentra en mejores condiciones, la mitad de las demás están carbonizadas. Allí hay mantas de cuero cubriendo los cadáveres de los que no tuvieron la suerte de Manuel. El tauren (se llama Daniel, Manuel lo ha confirmado) vuelve a girar sus manos, muy concentrado en la fractura del brazo.

—Sanará completamente en un par de días —le asegura Daniel al orco, Ishamuhale lloriquea y mueve la cola. Manuel considera que debe estar agradecido por estar vivo. No quiere preguntar, pero debe hacerlo a pesar de conocer la respuesta de antemano.

—¿Está Miguel Prado?

—Voy a preguntar —Daniel se retira con apremio, recién entonces Manuel nota, al fulgor del fuego, que su báculo está cubierto de sangre seca. Luego de una hora regresa para decirle que entre los vivos no está, pero que aún no han hablado con los otros. Un grupo va muerto a muerto uniendo tejidos y poniendo en funcionamiento, nuevamente, los órganos vitales. Daniel se queda pronto sin sus reservas de reagentes.

La noche es larga para el druida. Manuel, por su parte, se duerme pronto. Prefiere dormir esperando que Miguel le despierte en la mañana que sabiendo que su cuerpo se encontraba demasiado dañado como para recuperarlo.

+’+’+’+’+

El viaje a Gadgetzan no revestía, realmente, ningún peligro mayor. La vía era única desde The Barrens y había paradas en el camino, no deberían haberse tardado más de una semana en recorrerlo completo e incluso albergaban el plan de seguir camino durante la noche para tener unos días extras para disfrutar en las playas de Tanaris. La madre de Miguel debería haber dado a luz el día anterior, pero el trabajo de parto no parecía querer llegar. La espera se extendió una semana más y el padre de Miguel comenzó a impacientarse. En diez días debía estar en el desierto para entregar quinientos pares de guantes. Le habían recomendado que viajara en grifo, que la carga no podía ser tan pesada y que a pesar del alto precio del envío quedaría un margen de ganancias, y que se olvidara de los artículos que quería comprar en Gadgetzan, que era mejor esperar a otro viaje, porque claramente no podía traer cajas y cajas de licor en grifo hasta el pueblo.

—Nosotros podemos ir —se ofreció Miguel con una sonrisa que buscaba inspirar confianza en su persona.

—Se pueden perder.

—Nah, llevaremos un mapa con nosotros —aseguró Miguel, con su mirada inocente—. Y hay carteles, no nos vamos a perder.

El padre le miró entrecerrando los ojos, dudando en que fuese una buena idea. Estaba tenso. Habían querido que el niño naciese en el pueblo, pero ahora barajaban la posibilidad de ir a la capital. Eso apoyaba la propuesta de hacer el envío por grifo, pero Miguel insistió en que ellos podían hacerlo.

—¿A qué edad te iniciaste tú? —le preguntó a su padre creyendo que así ganaría—. Y mi abuelo. ¿No lo llevo en la sangre? —su sonrisa curvada le hacía ver aún más niño que sus diecinueve años. Manuel, que había permanecido callado la primera vez que sugirieron la idea, hinchó el pecho la segunda vez que lo oía, de brazos cruzados, unos pasos detrás de Miguel.

—No enviar la carga significaría perder un socio comercial y varios futuros. No regresar con los licores sería lo mismo a estar detenidos durante una temporada con el dinero guardado devaluándose… Y por el tema de Julia eso no me parece buena idea.

Manuel no solía ser desafiante con el padre de Miguel, pero en aquel momento se vio imponente, al menos para Miguel. Al padre de éste le pareció insolente el tono.

De todos modos, cuando ya faltaba una semana para el encuentro y el hermano de Miguel continuaba tan campante en la matriz, se les permitió partir. Debían escribirles cuando llegaran a Gadgetzan. A Manuel le regalaron una escopeta por si ocurría cualquier cosa. A pesar de todo, la despedida estuvo llena de alegría y ambos adolescentes estaban felices de emprender un viaje que, en su primer tramo, fue apacible. Hablaban de las cosas que podían hacer en Tanaris una vez cumpliesen con el cometido. Miguel optaba por dirigir el tema hacia las jóvenes que conocían allí y las que podrían conocer, lo que esperaba encontrar y, quien sabe, a quien podría cortejar. Manuel prefería reflexionar en silencio sobre lo importante que es viajar para madurar, en Miguel y si días de camino para lograr un fin le harían más responsable, y en qué podría comprar aprovechando los precios más baratos.

Cuando Miguel insistía en que le dijese qué cuerpazos esperaba ver en la playa, Manuel era sincero en que lo que quería eran buenos culos (en lo posible redondos y firmes como el de Miguel) y que lo demás era secundario. Quería nadar y que Ishamuhale conociese el mar. Nunca le había podido llevar antes porque cuando la familia viajaba de vacaciones lo hacían en grifo.

Plática no les faltó. Hablaban de los paisajes, de la gente que se encontraban, de los animales que aparecían en el camino, de técnicas de caza y lo que surgiese. A la segunda mañana Manuel comenzó a pasar periodos de tiempo con su nueva escopeta en la mano, haciendo puntería con las piedras que les iban apareciendo y tratando de darle a los conejos que pasaban. A pesar de ser un orco, viajaba en kodo. Un tercer animal llevaba la carga detrás de ellos, amarrado al kodo de Miguel.

Manuel tuvo que aceptar que la idea de Miguel no había sido tan mala como la había creído en un principio. Casi dejaba de preferir la de quedarse en casa.

+’+’+’+’+

No hay ningún Miguel Prado al día siguiente y Manuel ni siquiera puede fingir que no se lo esperaba. Le vio caer y nadie había bajado a recuperar los cuerpos caídos, era peligroso con todos los centauros que aún se encontraban al pie del terruño. Además, el ascensor parecía averiado, aunque su arreglo era fácil y la polea la tuvieron reemplazada a media mañana. De los muertos, dos permanecieron así: Los músculos cardiacos de uno habían sido destrozados por una estaca que se había trizado en el interior, el otro había perdido demasiada sangre.

Al medio día está impaciente. Quiere bajar y encontrar el cuerpo de Miguel, aunque con eso se rompa todas las ilusiones. No fueron los únicos en caerse y a todas luces los centauros sabían que era una forma sencilla de asesinar. Imagina que Miguel debió sufrir un ataque cardiaco en la caída. Hay un corro en torno al ascensor conformado por las personas que se niegan a quedarse allí esperando un nuevo ataque. Si ya antes habían quedado sitiados y con provisiones finitas, lo habían aceptado porque era más seguro que continuar el viaje y mucho más cómodo que correr peligro. Tenían donde dormir y comer. Ahora se encontraban en una situación igual o peor que atravesar Thousand Needles.

Deteniendo el paso de esa gente se encuentran los que creen que deben mantenerse unidos. Argumentan que mientras menos sean en el pueblo, más peligro corren quienes se quedan. Hay niños y familias que no se encuentran de paso, sino que viven allí y no se pueden ir, no pueden escapar a otro hogar. Entre los que impiden el uso del ascensor se encuentra Daniel, que no ha dormido en toda la noche ni en nada de lo que lleva del día. Manuel está entre los que quieren bajar. En ambos grupos hay gente armada y la tensión se siente entre ellos. Varios ostentan grandes espadas a medio desenvainar, pero Manuel sólo se fija en Daniel, quien, cansado y firme, se encuentra frente a frente al paladín que habla por el grupo que quiere marcharse. Manuel está seguro que Daniel es más peligroso de lo que aparenta. Eso le dice su intuición.

A plena luz del día puede ver el color de su pelaje. Es castaño y rizado, muy distinto del pelaje negro y lacio de Miguel.

—No nos pueden negar el paso, ¿qué es esto? ¿Una prisión? ¿Quieren decidir por nosotros lo que es mejora para, vaya, nosotros?

—No —Daniel intenta no perder la calma y con toda claridad la está perdiendo. Manuel no quiere enfrentarse al druida, mucho menos después de que éste le rescatara y sanara. No es el único que piensa así, pues el tauren había salvado la vida de muchos de los presentes, y aunque el paladín insiste en que no es asunto de ellos las personas que viven allí (Manuel no se sorprende dado que es un elfo de sangre incluso si la dureza con que la dice es repudiable), Daniel deja en claro que la gente les necesita—. Lo dejamos a la conciencia de cada quien —finaliza el druida, para luego dar el primer paso y alejarse del grupo.

Una pelea era lo que menos necesitaban en aquel momento.

—Será distinto decidir y marcharse ahora que hacerlo después de comer —comenta Manuel a media voz antes de abrirse paso hacia el ascensor—. Si yo pudiera esperar me daría ese lujo.

El elfo de sangre le mira de manera indescifrable y se acerca a los mandos del aparato. A pleno sol su cabello parece de oro, entrecierra los ojos mirando al orco debido a la luz, apoyándose en la baranda.

—Se te queda algo —le comenta con calma, cual si guardase las apariencias tras los gritos de recién—. Vos llegaste con unos kodos, ¿no? —Manuel le mira fijamente, hecho que el elfo interpreta como un sí—. La caja que traía uno de ellos fue encontrada a punto de precipitarse, los bichos están bien —enumera—, ¿y no te llevás nada? Qué curioso.

—Voy a volver —esclarece Manuel, y el elfo asiente, conforme—. ¿Vas a bajar también?

Martín, el elfo de sangre, se encoge de hombros.

—Más tarde, cuando haga menos calor —mira hacia atrás, nadie más se ha atrevido a bajar realmente. O han decidido quedarse hasta que los guardias de Orgrimmar despejen el camino o prefieren esperar a comer algo primero. Daniel le mira fijamente desde debajo de una tienda provisoria, obviamente de mal humor—, y cuando arregle un asunto con mi amigo —mueve la cabeza haciéndose sonar el cuello. Tampoco ha dormido mucho. Manuel comprende entonces por qué había tanta rabia entre ambos, él se hubiese enojado de igual modo si Miguel hubiese tomado una decisión opuesta a la suya con el resultado de separarlos… O abandonarle.

—Suerte —le desea, y el elfo le sonríe un poco.

—Vos también —repite y acciona las palancas que hacen descender.

+’+’+’+’+

Ishamuhale llegó a la vida de Manuel cuando tenía catorce años. Era mediados de primavera, corría el río que daba gusto con un agua que aún se mantenía cristalina a pesar de que las grandes ciudades del norte cada día estaban más pobladas y sus desechos amenazaban a pesar de las ordenanzas.

Los cachos de Miguel le encorvaban el cuello, parecía cabecear de sueño por el peso extra (se habían dado un estirón en los últimos meses) y Manuel había ido tomando la costumbre de morderse el labio superior con sus colmillos cuando pensaba. Los fines de semana salían a acampar, como habían hecho durante toda su vida, y era este año el primero en que lo hacían solos. Se sentían independientes y dueños totales de sus acciones, incluso de su futuro. Eran dos días semanales de adolescencia, de transición.

Eso sí, ya no dormían bajo el mismo toldo.

Manuel tomó confianza y a la tercera acampada de esa primavera colocó trampas por el bosque. Miguel le ayudaba a trenzas las fibras de corteza, explicándole difíciles estrategias de persuasión que, según él, eran infalibles.

También cantaba, repetía la misma canción de moda una y otra vez mientras pescaban hasta que Manuel terminaba odiándola e incluso tarareándola en los momentos menos esperados, como cuando disponía las trampas con mucho cuidado.

El plan original era atrapar liebres, y de hecho así fue. A Miguel se le revolvían un poco las tripas, pero con morbo observaba a Manuel matar y faenar a los animalitos. No era un experto y se le notaba, aun así su empeño quedaba demostrado.

—Prepárate para la mejor comida de tu vida —le dijo el tauren al orco, esparciendo quién sabía qué sobre la carne ensartada en un palo.

—Nos vas a envenenar —Manuel estaba seguro de ello—. ¿Siquiera sabes qué le estás echando?

—Se llama come y calla, huevón —Miguel no se ofendía, más bien disfrutaba de molestar un poco a Manuel—. Tiene un olorcito rico que no sientes porque tu nariz es defectuosa.

—Pesado —el orco se dio media vuelta y se alejó, tocándose la nariz con maña, sobando la piel de los lados del puente. Cuando Miguel se rio a carcajadas por su complejo, le tiró una piedra certera desde la distancia. Miguel no tenía tan buena puntería, pero sí tenía más fuerza, por lo que incluso estando lejos Manuel debía cuidarse. Si le llegaba un piedrazo, el moretón era seguro.

Podía decirse que pololeaban a piedrazos.

Ishamuhale fue un lobito revoltoso que cayó en una de esas trampas. No le pillaron hasta la mañana siguiente a que eso ocurriera, y la madre no les permitió acercarse. Se engrifó mostrándoles los dientes mientras el cachorro lloraba colgando de una pata a metro y medio del suelo. Manuel no quiso matarla, imaginando que tenía más cachorros a los que cuidar. Según él creía, se encontraban lejos de la manada, ya que nunca les habían avistado allí.

Miguel, más preocupado que Manuel, insistía cada ciertas horas en que debían ir a ver qué pasaba con el animalito. El orco sólo le acompañó en la tarde porque quería revisar las demás trampas, desistiendo pronto porque la loba continuaba allí.

—No va a sobrevivir —afirmaba para sí y para Miguel.

—Cómo lo puedes dar por muerto, no tienes corazón —se había molestado Miguel—. Y se supone que eres tú al que le gustan los animales.

—Yo mato animales —le corrigió Manuel, y agitó una pata de liebre frente al tauren—. ¿A cuánto crees que la pueda vender?

Miguel rodó los ojos.

—Y yo qué voy a saber.

—Oye, cálmate —Manuel le miró feo, frunciendo el ceño—. Si no es para tanto, es un animal no más. Vaca —le hizo un gesto despectivo con el hombro.

—¿Y si nos lo quedamos? —Miguel se sentó a su lado y tomó el cuchillo con el que el orco tallaba y una de las ramas rectas que tenía seleccionadas. Fue pelándola—. ¿O no quieres una mascota?

Con eso llamó la atención de Manuel, que se removió.

—Sí…

—¿Entonces?

—El próximo año mi abuelo me va a regalar una —se excusó, pero por su pose y movimientos Miguel supo que le tenía prácticamente convencido.

En la noche la loba abandonó al cachorro y ellos le rescataron. Entablando y vendando la pata herida, Miguel se llevó un mordisco que pretendía matar, pero que no lograron, ni de lejos, su cometido. Manuel le dio un único palmazo al cachorro, que le dejó llorando durante toda la noche y le enseñó que la palabra “no” era sinónimo de dolor, y que morder era un “¡no!” potente.

—Quiero ponerle un nombre que dé miedo… Como Garra Mortal —sacó el tema el orco frente al fuego, hombro a hombro con Miguel. El animalito les miraba echado, amarrado a un palo enterrado cerca de la fogata.

—Puede ser Garrita... Patita… —sugirió Miguel. Manuel no quiso creer que estuviese hablando en serio.

—Eso no da miedo. ¡Tiene que dar miedo! —recalcó. Miguel chasqueó la lengua encogiéndose de hombros.

—La mayor parte del tiempo le vas a hablar tú, qué importa.

—Importa —exclamó Manuel con determinación y procedió a enumerar una serie de nombres en orco, Miguel le comentó que podría llamarle Florcita en orco y sonaría feo igual, con lo que logró suavizar el ambiente y que Manuel se riese.

—Pero en serio, ¿no puede ser un nombre que suene bonito?

—¿Cómo cuál?

—Ishamuhale suena bonito —sonrió Miguel, Manuel se preguntó si le estaría molestando a propósito, pero luego se dio cuenta que no era un mal nombre.

—Isha. Hale —probó, considerando que ninguno estaba mal, a pesar de que no fuera un nombre en orco, sino en taur-ahe.

—Isha me gusta a mí —opinó Miguel, señalando el apodo que quedó.

+’+’+’+’+

Mientras el ascensor desciende, Manuel carga su escopeta, notando lo inútil que es tener tan pocos tiros disponibles por carga. Incluso un revolver le parece más útil en esta situación. El sol está en lo alto, por lo que el camino que atraviesa Thousand Needles se encuentra totalmente iluminado y quemante. No hay centauros esperándole al pie, Manuel juzga que debe tratarse del calor, el sol le quema en las entradas y el piso está tan caliente que puede sentirlo a través del calzado. No es tan diferente del pueblo en la cima, que también se encuentra expuesto completamente al sol y durante todo el día. Ishamuhale huele el aire.

Hay marcas de pisadas en todo el suelo polvoriento y también rastros de arrastre.

—Así que por eso no…. —se calla. Así que por eso no habían subido a nadie. Los habitantes del cañón debían saber que esto ocurría con quienes caían, debían saber que al bajar los rescatistas los centauros ya se habrían llevado el cadáver. Podía volver y organizar un grupo que le ayudase, ¿pero estarías dispuestos a enfrentarse a la superioridad numérica y a meterse en la casa del enemigo para rescatar a dos o tres cuerpos muertos que quizá ni siquiera conocieran o no podrían recuperar?

Desde el pie del ascensor resigue el rastro del cuidador que falló durante la noche y abrió la puerta al ataque. Por eso debía ser que los ascensores de Durotar se encontraban cerrados y sólo eran accesibles desde arriba: Era peligroso tener guardias abajo.

Ishamuhale está tranquilo y a Manuel eso le calma. Conoce muy bien a su mascota, conoce sus hábitos y su lenguaje corporal, por lo que está seguro de que no hay peligro cerca. Imagina que los centauros deben estar festejando o descansando. Rodea la torre de tierra, repitiéndole al lobo la misma orden: “Miguel, dónde está Miguel”, hasta que el animal halla en rastro del tauren y lo sigue apegado a la roca madre. Manuel se apresura a tomarle del collar para mantenerlo a su lado, pelea con la fuerza con que tira Ishamuhale hacia el sur. El camino es largo, pero por lógica Manuel sabe que no debe estar a más de media jornada. De otro modo los centauros tendrían que haber establecido un campamento en… Oh.

Está atardeciendo cuando le da la orden al lobo de quedarse quieto. De su morral saca unos binoculares gastados y llenos de cortes (culpa suya por guardarlos junto a los cuchillos sueltos), con los que revisa el panorama enemigo.  La marcha de los centauros se ha hecho más lenta debido a los heridos, aun así los que no están descansando para curar sus heridas celebran bailando y bebiendo. Tienen un guardia en la entrada de la angostura en que están acampando. Manuel piensa en que podría aprovechar los detalles geográficos para atacar, dado que un paso angosto significa menos enemigos al frente, y su arma le daría ventaja sobre los centauros, pero al mismo tiempo sabe que se arriesga demasiado: no sabe cuántos centauros son en total, ni cuantos se encuentran en condiciones para hacerle frente. Decide esperar a que caiga la noche.

Acaricia a Ishamuhale y comparten las tiras de carne seca que tienen, lejos de la entrada al campamento enemigo, escondidos en una grieta grande de la roca. Todavía pueden dar la media vuelta, pero eso sería abandonar a Miguel cuando se es su única esperanza. Manuel puede sentir al espíritu de Miguel sentado a su lado, calmándole con palabras que no escucha.

+’+’+’+’+

Una de las cosas con las que Miguel siempre molestaría a Manuel y viceversa, serían los mugidos. Cuando era aún un niño a Manuel le causaban muchísima gracia y lograban lo impensable, desde pararle el llanto hasta convencerlo para que se bañara. A Manuel le gustaban y a Miguel le gustaba que le gustaran, y fue un bonito juego hasta como los diez años, cuando Miguel comenzó a sentirse tonto y Manuel comenzó a molestarle.

De todos modos, esos recuerdos son muy atesorados por Miguel. Le hacen pensar en momentos felices y divertidos, en ocasiones cálidas y agradables, en Manuel imitando sus mugidos y en las risas del menor. Según dicen sus padres siempre fue así, y Miguel les cree porque no es extraño que a los niños pequeños de otras razas les llame la atención, y tampoco es extraño que entre los mismos tauren calmen así a los niños, sólo le hace sentir un poco avergonzado cuando el tema sale a colación. Y si a él le hace sentir avergonzado, imagina que para Manuel es peor.

Ya de adolescentes, Manuel molestaba a Miguel diciéndole que con esos mugidos lo que le daría a las mujeres sería risa, no placer. El tauren se reía de sí mismo sonrojándose, y en una ocasión le respondió que sí, que hasta a él se le cortaba la inspiración a veces. No podía saberse si lo que decía era real o no. Manuel podría haber agregado, en un golpe de sinceridad en medio de las bromas, que a él no le molestarían los mugidos, sin embargo no lo hizo, con lo que las palabras de Miguel solamente se sacaron a la luz tras eso para reírse y no para declararse.

+’+’+’+’+

Horas después de caída la noche Ishamule queda en la entrada del camino mientras Manuel se interna en las sombras. Hay un guardia y con la cerbatana le duerme. A partir de ahora comienza la parte realmente difícil: Entrar al campamento enemigo y no morir en el intento. Literalmente.

Sólo tiene una oportunidad y tiene miedo. Se siente pequeño y miserable, pero al mismo tiempo sabe que no puede echarse atrás: si él se olvida de Miguel, nadie le rescatará. Y si se olvidan de él, será el verdadero final de Miguel y el suyo propio. Sus cuerpos se pudrirán sin ser encontrados.

La mayoría de los centauros descansan, lejos, junto a otro fuego, un par conversa frente al fuego, comiendo. Miguel no se encuentra cerca, y de hecho no puede distinguirle en ningún bulto o sombra. Ishamuhale se echa en su lugar, entristecido y con un mal presentimiento. A la mente de Manuel llegan todas las advertencias con respecto a la muerte, y teme que ocurra lo peor. Se desliza por detrás de una tienda, apretando la escopeta con fuerza. Cuando un centauro pasa cerca suyo se aprieta contra la piedra, evitando respirar. No vuelve a ponerse en camino en varios minutos más. En un caso hipotético, ¿lograría dormir a los demás sin ser descubierto? Ciertamente no. Podría errar. El veneno podría no funcionar tan rápido como suele hacerlo (el centauro de la entrada tardó más del doble del tiempo normal en dormirse). En la oscuridad prepara trampas explosivas que va colgándose del cinturón con cuidado. De vez en cuando vuelve a mirar el campamento desde adentro, centímetro a centímetro, sin encontrar nada sospechoso.

Al final sigue su camino. Una centauro se despierta cuando pasa por detrás de su tienda, al principio Manuel cree que volverá a dormirse, pero la centauro mueve a su compañero para despertarle también. Manuel se apega a la piedra lo más que puede, esperando.

Entonces la hembra comienza a gritar.

+’+’+’+’+

Cuando cargaban los kodos Miguel sonreía. Sonreía amplio y feliz, entusiasmado por lo que venía para ellos. Manuel le miraba preguntándose si, acaso, la razón por la que Miguel estaba tan entusiasmado no era por entrar en el negocio familiar, sino por el hecho de viajar. Era un tauren, después de todo, ¿y por qué se conocía a los tauren? Por su espíritu libre. Por eso y por las grandes proporciones de su anatomía (Manuel se obligó a no pensar en eso, no quería verse en un problema que no pudiese solucionar sin estar solo).

Si a Miguel le daba por irse a explorar el mundo, ¿le llevará con él? ¿Su madre se lo permitirá? Aún tiene diecisiete años después de todo, no puede seguir a Miguel si no se lo permiten, y aunque en esta ocasión su madre le dejó ir, ¿haría lo mismo si no supiera si van a volver?

Es temprano. El sol recién comienza a entibiar el aire y la madre de Miguel acomoda panes y botellas en sus loncheras, para el viaje. Llevan un jamón completo para ellos solos y mantas por si las noches son frías. Ishamuhale corre en círculos, emocionado, olisqueando el aire y a la gente. La madre de Manuel se ofreció a cuidarlo mientras ellos no se encontraban, pero a última hora, viéndole, Manuel decide llevarlo consigo. Le llama.

—¡Isha, Isha, ven! —palmotea sus piernas. Le queda un año aún. Si Miguel desea irse antes de ello, le pedirá que le espere. Si no va con él, Miguel podría necesitarlo. Podrían asaltarle, o podría quedarse sin nada que comer o sin dinero, y por experiencia Manuel sabía que a Miguel el trabajo duro no le atraía demasiado. Le echaría en falta. No tendría con quién hablar, estaría solo…

¿Lo estaría realmente?

Miguel era una persona que fácilmente se ganaba los favores de la gente. Encontraría quien le ayudase en su camino. En conclusión, Manuel se estaba demasiada importancia a sí mismo.

Le preguntaría en Gadgetzan cuáles eran sus intenciones para el futuro. Y siendo que pensase quedarse o irse, Manuel le acompañaría. Por si las dudas. Miguel no había tenido que pelearse con otros niños en defensa propia, ni del honor de su madre.

Al final resultó ser que, así como Miguel no fue capaz de protegerse, Manuel no fue capaz de protegerlos a ambos.

+’+’+’+’+

Descubre los montones de madera llegando al final del campamento. No hay una para él como la hay para las demás personas que serán incineradas. De los cuatro montículos, no sabe cuál tapa el cuerpo de Miguel. Tampoco ha tenido tiempo para pensarlo, él sólo vio los montículos de madera sin saber exactamente para qué eran hasta que hicieron arrodillarse frente a un hoyo en la tierra.

Manuel supo entonces que esa sería su tumba, y que las demás pilas de leña debían ser, a su vez, otras tumbas. Miguel debía encontrarse en una de ellas. Les quemarían cuando el frío de la noche fuese insoportable. Contaban las leyendas que los centauros usaban las cenizas de sus muertos para plantar, ¿sería cierto? En sus territorios los árboles eran cosa valiosa, así que a Manuel siempre le dio la impresión de que era una forma de honrar la muerte. ¿Les querrían dar a ellos tal trato? ¿Sería respeto al enemigo?

Cuando le llegó el mazazo en la nuca, maldijo que no hubiese nadie quien supiese de su paradero.

+’+’+’+’+

_Miguel… Miguel… Miguel…. Miguel… Miguel… Miguel…_

Miguel… Miguel…

—¡Miguel! —Manuel se sobresaltó en el sueño, viéndose amurallado por tumbas. Un ángel hecho de luz y mana vigilaba los alrededores. Se levantó, sin reconocer en dónde se encontraba. No podía ver a lo lejos: Le cegaba la luz. El ángel, sin embargo, no parecía tener ese problema. Las sombras cambiaban apenas un par de metros frente a sus ojos y el rostro del ángel, o lo que podía percibirse de éste, era de rasgos duros y masculinos.

Dio una vuelta dentro de los límites del cementerio, para encontrar a otros como él que se abrían a regresar al mundo y, apenas llegados, corrían en una dirección determinada. Manuel no entendía nada.

—¿Dónde se supone que estoy? —se preguntó, mirando hacia las sombras. El ángel respondió con voz grave.

—En el mismo lugar en el que estabas.

Manuel se sobresaltó, queriendo apuntar con su arma al ángel, pero descubrió que no llevaba armas consigo. No reconocía las pocas rocas que veía.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —no podía saberse si era de noche o de día. Manuel miraba con desconfianza al ser.

—Puedes salir y encontrarte —respondió el ángel con tono de obviedad. Y así Manuel hizo, caminando con cuidado. El mundo era difuso y el suelo no parecía ser estático. Apenas veía más allá de los primeros metros circundantes, viéndose pronto perdido. No podría encontrarse. De por sí, regresar al cementerio le fue una angustiosa hazaña.

Al menos, junto al ángel, se sentía menos perdido.

—Perdón, Miguel —se lamentó sentado en el suelo.

—No puede oírte allí donde está —le advirtió el ángel. Manuel no entendió a qué se refería, pero por lo que decía Miguel estaba en algún lugar, y si estaba en algún lugar, entonces debía serle posible llegar hasta él y traerle.

—¿Dónde está? —se levantó para aproximarse al ángel. Éste le miro de un modo que, sin ser amenazante, provocaba temor.

—En el mismo lugar en que estabas tú antes de decidir despertar. En la obscuridad absoluta.

—No recuerdo haber estado allí —Manuel retrocedió medio paso, antes de reunir todo su coraje para plantar frente a este ser tan escalofriante—. ¿Cómo llego allí?

—Vuelvéte a dormir. Pierde las ganas de estar vivo —el tono se volvía, sutilmente, en uno más amistoso—. Sería mejor traerlo a él aquí.

—¿Cómo? —su propia voz se le antojaba eterna, las sílabas en sus oídos se superponían unas a otras.

—Dame algo y puedo devolverte a la vida. Dame tu salud o tus ojos durante seis meses —le ofreció el ángel al tiempo que sus rasgos se suavizaban y su voz se volvía más femenina. Una comparación inconsciente de Manuel asimilaba al ángel a los elfos—. O dame algo mejor y devuelvo a la vida a Miguel, desde la oscuridad.

Había un algo comercial en la actitud del ángel que Manuel pudo detectar. No lo habría hecho de no ser por el tiempo con los Prado. No sabía para qué le serviría eso al ángel, pero si lo quería y le ofrecía ese trato, no necesitaba hacer ninguna pregunta más si no era el precio. Si quería revivir a Miguel, ¿qué debía ofrecerle al ángel? ¿Seis meses de su salud y visión? ¿Toda una vida de salud? ¿Un año del habla?

Sus trenes de pensamientos estaban embotados por su poca actividad en el cementerio. Miguel se encontraba en la absoluta obscuridad. ¿No tenía un motivo para regresar? ¿No tenía una razón lo suficientemente fuerte que le hiciese regresar a la conciencia del alma?

El tiempo era lento.

Manuel se dio cuenta de que, si el nivel en que estaba él era así, para Miguel debía ser infinito.

—Ángel de la muerte…

+’+’+’+’+

—¿Te duele? —pregunta una voz que conoce, pero no recuerda de dónde. No es un despertar como el que tuvo con Daniel: Ni su cuerpo siente igual ni su forma de pensar es coherente aún. Se siente desorientado. Clarea el alba entre las columnas de piedra; Manuel se encuentra encandilado.

El paladín del pueblo le remueve del pecho, esperando que despierte después de haberle redimido y traído de vuelta. El ángel de la muerte y su mundo parecían una pesadilla acabada. Una nueva figura se inclina sobre Manuel, lo primero que el orco logra identificar son un par de cachos pesados (aunque no muy grandes) recortados en negro frente a la luz.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —le grita Miguel—. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre venir sólo?!

El cuerpo entero le duele de una forma nueva. Es una sensación extraña, como si no le perteneciese por completo, y pasaran unas horas antes de que recupere completamente el control sobre éste y sus sensaciones. Incluso así siente que Miguel le abraza, con todo su enorme peso.

En algunos años podrán contar esta historia como la vez en que eran muy jóvenes y el peligro fue más grande que ellos. Como la vez en que tuvieron mucha más suerte que muchos otros viajeros que desaparecen de los caminos.

Ishamuhale se acerca a lamerle el rostro.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace tiempo que quería escribir en el universo de WoW y hace tiempo que quería sacar adelante por mí misma un PeChi. El evento de intercambio me permitió hacer ambas cosas y estoy muy agradecida por ello. Espero, a futuro, seguir explorando este universo.
> 
> Este regalo es para Zewod. Gracias por participar y, con ello, abrirme las puertas a escribir este fic. Y gracias a las organizadoras del evento.


End file.
